


Old Habits

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger man had always been rather possessive, even in his sleep and Digger was glad that hadn't changed over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely too lazy to write anything proper so I’ve just been writing silly drabbles

The first thing he registered as he slowly woke from his deep slumber was a heavy warm arm resting on his waist. He frowned into his pillow, not quite ready to open his eyes yet as he just let out a small sound at the back of his throat and buried his face deeper into the soft plushy pillow, fully intending to let himself fall back asleep.

And he almost did, but then that arm on his middle suddenly tugged him backwards and wrapped around him almost possessively, keeping him trapped against it's owners muscular front and he shivered when he felt a hot breath tickling his neck.

Digger could only smile, now fully awake as he carefully turned around in the tight grip so he could look at the sleeping man currently keeping him captive. 

Somehow he thought this all should have felt weird still, it had barely been a couple of months since they started dating again, after having been apart for a good couple of years. But instead it felt like the most normal thing in the world to wake up in Sam's arms. The younger man had always been rather possessive, even in his sleep and Digger was glad that hadn't changed over the years.

For once he decided that getting up early was totally overrated, he was far too comfortable and warm to drag himself out of bed just yet. Instead he just shifted even closer against the taller man and closed his eyes again, letting the soft snores to lull him back to sleep.


End file.
